This invention relates generally to a vacuum wafer expander apparatus and method of making wafers for use in electronic circuitry. More particularly, the invention relates to diced wafers comprising a plurality of electronic semiconductor devices being connected to a flexible member being mounted on a bracket member means. The bracket member means is suitable for being removably mounted on a bracket mounting means having a groove therearound for accommodating a vacuum therein to allow an abutting flexible material to be pulled into said groove; thus expanding the flexible member as well as the diced wafer of electronic semiconductor devices connected thereto.
It is known that appratuses for use in examining wafers are readily available. Further apparatuses suitable for expanding wafers by use of abutting members having the wafers located therebetween wherein an abutting member physically impinges upon the flexible member against an opposing member to cause the wafers to expand. However, the existing apparatus, as described, is cumbersome and expensive. Also, the expansion derived therefrom tends not to be uniform due to the extraneous friction forces applied onto the surfaces of the flexible material when the wafer expansion procedure is in operation.
Accordingly, there is a dire need for an efficient, economical, simply constructed and easily installed vacuum wafer expander apparatus and method for mounting onto an easily accessible wafer inspection and processing apparatus and suitable for efficiently and uniformly expanding a plurality of electronic semiconductor devices. Moreover, the vacuum wafer expander apparatus and method of the present invention embodies a simply constructed combination of inexpensive, easily accessible and rapidly manufactured parts, yet efficient to function in effectively expanding wafers for inspection and processing.